Tsuru Issho
Appearance General Appearance Tsuru is a slim Otter Mink, with coffee mink on her whole body except her front torso, her lower face and the inside of her legs, which has cream mink instead. She has mostly humanoid features, though her face has a cute snout on it, over which one can see deep, blue eyes. She has what one would consider being "graceful" features, with straight, chocolate brown hair falling down until the middle of her back. She can usually be seen wearing t-shirts and khaki shorts, leaving her feet bare. Her lower body clothing usually has a hole torn in the middle, through which she usually fits her tail. Personality Tsuru is a girl who can usually be found laughing. She enjoys the little things in life, preferring to pay attention to what brings her joy rather than what takes it away. This does not mean she is ignorant of wrongdoings or her surroundings, however, and she is quite observant, both due to her Mink senses and the capacity to read people, which she obtained by growing up in unforgiving, unloving islands not made to accommodate a lost Mink. She holds a strong belief in Karma, trusting it to deal wrongdoers their deserved fates and delivering gifts to do-gooders. Character Background Tsuru was born on Zou, through which she spent her very early childhood. At the ripe young age of 7, she fell out during a heavy storm, drifting through the seas until she eventually ended up in the East Blue. Growing up was a cold, grueling experience that imbued the principles of fighting with everything you have and knowing the seas like the back of your hand. She taught herself to read maps, making her own as she swam from island to island with only the clothes on her body and the food on her back, stopping on islands to resupply through obviously legal means and try to find trustworthy people she could travel with. Safety in numbers and camaraderie in allies are values you learn pretty quickly when you live alone. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Optimistic # Joyful # Peripatetic Stat Points Abilities Otter Mink Tsuru is an Otter Mink, which gives her all the entitled abilities. She can swim fast, so fast in fact, that she leaves air pockets behind her, though this speed is only acquired from moving in straight lines. Her body is extremely slippery, giving her an innate advantage on avoiding getting hurt. Her heightened senses also serve towards this purpose, allowing her to see and avoid incoming danger. She needs to eat a lot, though, and her body isn't really made to take very many hits. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Fighting Style Electro-Storm Tsuru usually fights unarmed, though she has a weapon she is quite liberal in using: her inborn Electro. She is capable of generating and discharging electricity, using it to burn and stun her enemies besides harming them with quick jabs and swift kicks, accompanied by the rare tail slam. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Category:Archived